Garment racks are typically used by retail stores for hanging and/or displaying merchandise, including clothing, apparel, garments and other accessories. Such garment racks are known in the art; for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,644,484, 5,718,344 3,921,814 and 3,303,938. These garment racks allow consumers to browse and access the merchandise available for purchase.
Nevertheless, to date, garment racks have been designed solely to function as a mechanism for displaying and holding merchandise. However, especially in large retail stores, there is a need for retailers to further differentiate their products and attract consumers to their merchandise.